


Peter Fucking Parker

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Payback Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex competition, Smut, Sounding, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Watersports, domination by a patriarchal figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Just a bunch of different kinks or prompts where Peter gets fucked.Pretty much a bunch of smut.Not pretty much.That's all it is.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Vision, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, peter/steve/thor/tony/clint
Comments: 211
Kudos: 1900





	1. Vibrators

  * Vibrators



“It’s almost in kid. Your doing so good for me.” Tony encouraged as he slowly eased the monstrous vibrator into Peter’s hole.

“You r-really should” Peter couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as the toy touched his prostate. “S-should stop calling me kid while where f-fucking.”

“Technically we aren’t fucking right now.” Tony hummed, still quite amazed as the plastic toy the size of his wrist managed to fit completely into Peter's arse hole. “How does it feel?”

Peter stayed on his back for a second, getting used to the feeling inside of him. “Like I’ve been skewered.”

Tony couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Good.”

Peter smiled a bit too through the sweat and overall desperation that was surrounding him.

“Do you think you can walk babe?” Tony asked. He reached out his hand and slowly helped the naked boy to his feet. Peter winced a few times while the toy adjusted but he ended up in a standing position.

Tony tried not to laugh as he saw the concentration on the boy’s face. It really shouldn’t be funny, but Peter really looked too adorable.

Eventually Peter took a few steps forward and let out a moan. “M-mr. Stark.”

“If I can’t call you kid then you can’t call me Mr. Stark.” Tony pointed out as he walked up to Peter and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Tony rubbed over Peters belly and felt the clear bulge of the dildo poking at his stomach. “Fuck. I can feel it Petey.”

“P-please.” Peter moans as Tony continued to let his hands roam, getting closer and closer to Peters cock.

Tony teased him for a second more before he quickly pulled away. “Alright kid! We’ve got a meeting with the rest of the Avengers today! You better get dressed.”

“What?! No! Please Mr. Stark. I need you so bad.” Peter whined but Tony was already helping Peter into his nerdy chemistry t-shirt that he had had on earlier.

“Nope. No ifs, ands, or buts. And if you would like me in YOUR cute little butt tonight, I suggest you hurry up.” Tony laughed.

‘Great.’ Peter thought. This was going to be a long day.

\--

“Are you alright kid?” Steve whispered, looking up from the doodle he had been doing on a spare napkin. They were currently sitting with the rest of the Avengers around a large table discussing a potential threat. Tony was taking forever with the presentation.

“Y-yeah. F-fine.” Peter stuttered out, his voice a but more high pitched than usual.

“You sure? You seem kind of pale.” Steve said with a worried frown.

“I’m sure. I-” Peter started.

“Mr. Parker.” Tony said, drawing the attention of all the heroes to the teen who was so stuffed he could barely concentrate. “What seems to be so important that you need to interrupt our meeting?”

Peter met Tony’s eyes. The older man had a devilish gleam in his eyes. “N-nothing M-mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled out, keeping his eyes on the table. “S-sorry.”

Tony nodded and continued his talk.

The inventor watched as Peter squirmed around the entire meeting. The boy couldn’t sit still and if Tony looked close enough, he could still see the slight imprint of the dildo through Peter’s tight shirt. The kid was so fucking hot. It took everything in Tony not to bend him over right then and there. But he waited.

Peter seemed to have finally gotten used to the intrusion in his arse about an hour into the meeting. Tony was now sat at the head of the table, a few spots from Peter as Thor began talking about some intergalactic peace meeting. To be honest Tony wasn’t listening. He was staring at Peter, waiting for just the right moment…

“Fuck!” Peter yelled loudly making everyone turn to him, all extremely concerned. It was not often the boy swore. Tony decided it was warranted this time thought as the genius had just send a wave of vibrations through the boy using the remote he had tucked in his pocket.

“Peter! Are you ok?” Natasha said at the same time Steve shouted “Language!”

“Y-yeah! I-I’m f-fin-” Peter was cut off again but the vibrations but this time Tony left them on. The older man watched as Peter internally struggled to stay composed, sweat was beginning to form on his face.

“Shout we take him to med bay?” Clint asked.

“N-no!” Peter said. He looked like he wanted to say more but Tony knew he was holding back moans.

“I’ll take him.” Tony finally spoke up. He stood and walked over to Peter, grabbing one of his arms and slinging it over his neck, helping him walk out of the room. Just as the door closed behind them Tony turned the vibration settings up to full blast.

Peter full on collapsed, shaking and moaning and swearing. Luckily, Tony was their to catch him. He lifted the overstimulated boy up bridal style and quickly carried him to the nearest available room which happened to be an unused office.

The second Tony set Peter down, the boy began try to rip his close off. “F-fuck! T-tony! Can’t_ Wait!” He yelled out.

“Okay okay.” Tony said, aiding Peter in his mission to be naked and doing the same to himself. “You were so good for me Pete. So strong. I didn’t know if you would be able to handle it but you did.” Tony said ask began placing hot and heated kisses from Peters neck to his red and absolutely throbbing cock. “You’re so needy babe. So hard and ready.”

Peter’s brain was complete mush at this point and he couldn’t get out enough words to reply.

Tony lifted Peter once more so he was laying flat against the desk and Tony lowered himself down so he was at eye level with Peter’s perfect bum. He grabbed each of the boys thighs and slowly spread them apart. Peters little hole was practically being pulled apart by the large toy that continued to vibrate inside of him. His rim was red and puffy. “Fuckin hot babe.” Tony muttered.

Tony grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator all the way off. Peter let out a breath as his chest heaved in exhaustion. “To tired to finish?” Tony teased.

“No! Fucking fuck me Stark!” Peter yelled out.

Who was Tony to deny him? The inventor pulled out the gigantic plug then set it on the desk next to them.

“Ready?’ He asked.

“Fuck me Tony!” Peter yelled out. Tony did just that. Peter was already completely stretched so they didn’t need to start out slow. Tony hammered into the smaller boy over and over again, getting faster and faster.

Peter was making sounds that sounded like a mix between moans and gurgles as both his head and his dick bounced back and forth to the fast pace.

Tony had never felt his boy so stretched out before. It felt different but hot. He imagined how much Peters hole could actually hold. How many dicks? How many fists?

These thoughts were sending Tony closer to the edge. “I’m close.” Ton grunted.

Peter was in so much pleasure that he couldn’t respond, but after several more pounds, the boy was tightening and releasing his cum all over his own chest.

Tony felt Peter tighten around his cock. The man didn’t know how Peter could go from being so loose to so utterly tight in such a short amount of time, but he did. And sent Tony over.

Tony chanted a chorus of ‘fuck’ and ‘Peter’ under his breath as he released his cum so so deep into the boy. He coated the now once again loose walls and filled him all the way to the top until his seed was spilling out.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Peter being completely blissed out and Tony enjoying the feeling of his cum inside of Peter.

Eventually he slowly pulled out but quickly plugged Peter with the same vibrator as before to keep the cum inside of him.

That vibrator was going to come in handy quite often, Tony thought.


	2. Public Sex  Peter/Wade

2- Public sex (on a subway) Wade/Peter

“I hate the subway.” Wade said, way too loudly considering he and Peter were currently on a packed subway car.

“Shhh!” Peter shushed him. “We all do but you don’t need to go broadcasting it all over.” Wade simply huffed to himself before continuing to try and moon walk in place to the annoyance of those standing near him.

“Are we almost there Petey pie?” Wade ask a few minutes later.

“About 6 more stops.” Peter replied causing Wade to grumble loudly like the child he always seems to act like.

The doors opened and several people got up to leave. Wade was sick of standing so before anyone could take one of the newly vacant chairs, he slid into the seat, almost toppling over a small old woman who had been about to sit.

“Hey! Ya snooze ya loose lady!’ Wade laughed as a horrified Peter hurried over.

“Oh my gosh ma’am! I am so sorry about him. Here! T-take me seat.” Peter said offering the woman a warm smile before turning to coldly to his boyfriend.

“You can’t say stuff like that to people! Jesus Christ Wade!” Peter said. Just then, the train started moving and Peter was forced to grab onto the nearest metal pole as to not fall down. It just so happened that the pole was right next to a very large, very smelly man who was standing extremely close to Peter on the packed train.

Peter cut off his lecture to look around the subway car and try to find a new place to stand but there was nowhere.

“Care to join me darlin’?” Wade piped up.

“Where?” Peter asked, still a bit mad at him for the way he had treated the woman.

“Right here.” Wade smiled as he gestured to his lap.

“Not now Wilson.” Peter grumbled. He was about to turn around to ignore him when the large mand stepped even closer and Peter could not handle it anymore. He begrudgingly sat down on Wade’s lap to which the older man yelped with glee, getting a few strange looks from people around them.

“I hope you happy.” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms as Wade took of his zip-up hoodie and draped it over Peter’s lap.

“What’s this for? I’m not cold.” Peter asked.

“I’m more worried about you being hot than cold.” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear dangerously.

It was at that moment, that Peter knew he was fucked. Both literally and figuratively.

“Wade Wilson you cannot be thinking what I think you are thinking.” Peter whispered back angrily, though the idea did make him a be excited.

“Come on sugar cakes! It’ll be fun.” Wade said. He had already reached around Peter and unzipped the boy’s black jeans.

“Wade. We c-can’t-” Peter said but was soon cut off by a light moan that he did his best to hold in. Wade had already managed to slid Peters jeans down his legs to expose his perfect little ass. Peter clutched the hoodie tightly around them.

“We can baby. And we will.” Wade whispered hotly into Peters ear just as he slipped on finger into the boys tight hot hole.

“Ammmmm” Peter let out a moan that he quickly turned into a hum. A lady sitting across from them gave Peter a strange look but she went back to reading her paper.

“Some one i-is going to notice” Peter said, arching his back even further against Wade’s chest as he wiggled the finger even deeper into the young hero.

“Only if you can’t stay quiet. Here, bite on this.” Wade used the hand that wasn’t literally up Peter’s ass to bring the hood part of the hoodie up to his boyfriend’s mouth and the boy bit it, holding the fabric between his teeth to muffle he moans.

“Good boy.” Wade smirked as he added another finger. “Now lay back and close your eye. Act like you are asleep.” Peter had his doubts about this plan but did as he was told.

Wade wiggled another finger into Peter. Peter stiffened a bit but continued to act as though he were asleep while Wade whispered praises into his ear.

People continued to enter and exit the subway car. There were now people sitting directly next to Wade and Peter, brushing up against Wade’s side even, but they didn’t seem too suspicious yet.

Once Peter felt nice and open, Wade decided it was time. “Ok baby boy. Are you ready?” Wade asked, already unzipping his own pants and freeing his throbbing hard dick.

“Y-yeah.” Peter said, not opening his eye, still faking being asleep. “Exciting.” He mumbled after.

Wade couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He had corrupted his poor innocent boyfriend so but. He remembered when Peter was embarrassed to be seen with his shirt off in public and now they were about to fuck in a subway.

“Ok babe. Here we go.” Wade mumbled before he slid into Peter’s tight heat.

Peter couldn’t help himself and let out an extremely loud and obvious groan. Luckily, Wade had timed his penetration for the time that the loud subway voice would announce the next stop so Peter’s noises went unnoticed.

The older man slowly eased farther and farther into his boyfriend until he was completely sheathed inside. They sat there for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling before Wade pulled out a tiny bit a pushed back in. Peter bit on the hoodie so hard that he though he might rip it.

Wade continued with his small thrusts; he didn’t want to risk bigger ones incase they were noticed. Well, actually suspected some people already noticed. One woman had shot them a disgusted look then moved farther from them and a few others glanced at them but didn’t seem to care.

The excitement of doing it in public made Peter fee his climax approaching fast. Wade continued to thrust into him faster and faster but only allowing his large cock to move a little at a time.

It was all becoming to much for the smaller boy and he released the hoodie covering from his mouth for a second to whisper a quick, “I’m close” to Wade.

“Me too babe. Fuck! So fucking hot.” Wade panted, Peter was so tight around him, both from nearing his climax as well as from being tense because of the people around them.

Peter had to put the sweatshirt back into his mouth to keep from screaming. He almost exposed them both when he pulled the hoodie to hard but luckily Wade put it back in place.

They were getting close the finish line when Wade noticed a man directly across from them. He was staring unabashed at the two fucking boys and his dick was clearly hard in his pants. The man made eye contact with Wade but did not look embarrassed. Wade just smirked at him and leaned closer to Peter’s ear, “Make sure you look pretty Pete. We’ve got and audience.”

At this, Peters eyes snapped open immediately as he saw the man across from them. That was all it took for Peter to inhale sharply and cum all over the hoodie covering his lap.

Wade held Peter’s waist tightly so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was absolutely vibrating with pleasure, but it soon became to much for him as well.

Peter was so incredibly tight Wade couldn’t hold back anymore. He gave one last hard, deep, thrust all the way into Peter and exploded into the boy, coating his inside with his cum.

They both sat for a long moment. Wade holding Peter close to him and dumping spurt after spurt of white liquid into his hole as the hole itself pulsed in and out.

They were snapped out of there haze when the heard the voice say, “Next stop, cherry street.” Both looked at each other then laughed.

“Well I guess me missed our stop.” Peter giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this at all. Ooops?   
> Anyway! LMK what you think and if you had prompts!


	3. Watersports Peter/Bucky

  * Watersports Peter/Bucky



Peter let his head fall back against the wall he was pressed against as he felt Bucky suck harder on his neck. The older man’s scruff scratched against Peter’s cheek and the teen stifled a moan.

“Fuck Parker” Bucky said once he pulled away for air only to see a blushing and breathless Peter arching against the wall of his bedroom.

“Yes. Fuck Parker.” Peter replied grabbing the collar of his boyfriend’s leather jacket and bringing him in for another hot passionate kiss. The soldier welcomed the ministrations and kissed back, eventually wrapping the shorter boys legs around his hips as he held him, pinned to the wall.

Their kisses got more and more intense, both were hard and Bucky grinded his clothed erection against Peter’s in his tight jeans. Just as the boy reached down to unzip his pants they were interrupted by the booming voice of FRIDAY.

“Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that the weekly movie is beginning and wants to know if you will be joining.” The AI’s voice rang through the room.

Peter and Bucky had jumped apart when they first heard the voice and where now feet apart, panting. Bucky was the first to reply. “Tell the old man we’ll be down in a minute.” He said, running his hand through his hair in attempt to look as though he wasn’t about to have sex.

“You shouldn’t call Tony that. I thought you were going to try to get him to like you.” Peter said, also readjusting his clothes and hair.

“Everybody likes me kid.” Bucky chuckled and walked to stand in front of Peter who was looking at his feet.

“But still.” The boy said quietly. “When we tell him about us being together, I want him to support it and trust you like I do. Not try to break us up.”

“Hey.” The taller man said, cupping a hand under Peter’s chin and bringing it to look in his eyes. “I’ll be nice to him. If it means that much to you.”

Peter let out a big smile and pulled the other into a hug. “Thanks Buck. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and we can go down.” He said and made his way to the bathroom door before Bucky stopped him and began ushering him towards the exit.

“What? No Bucky. I gotta pee.” Peter tried to explain but Bucky held on to his arm and walked him towards the elevator.

“You can hold it.” He said, eyes darkening a bit like they had before, “Can’t you baby boy?”

Peter quickly realized what was happening and bit his lip but nodded. Bucky released his boyfriend’s hand just as the elevator doors opened revealing the Avengers sprawled out across the living room, all arguing about that movie to watch.

“Nice of you to join us kid.” Tony joked, looking over the two newcomers. “Perhaps you can help us decide what movie to watch?”

“We all already know he’s gonna choose Star Wars or some shit.” Clit said as Peter settled between Bucky and Steve on the couch. “I’m not watching those a fifth time.”

Peter threw a hand full of popcorn at him in retaliation. They eventually settled on some stupid rom-con that none of them were particularly interested in at first but turned out to be pretty good. Peter couldn’t enjoy the movie because of the increasing stress on his bladder. Since the lights were off, he was able to lean against Bucky without drawing suspicion from the rest of the group.

Peter continued to squirm. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold it. Suddenly, he felt the cold metal arm of his boyfriend secure itself tightly around him, stopping his nervous movement. Bucky leaned close to his ear and whispered so quietly that it was barely heard by Peter, “Stop moving doll. Only one more hour.”

Peter shivered but nodded and leaned even more into the cold metal. He even let out a small whimper, trying to get more attention from the older man but the solider kept his eyes glued firmly to the movie playing in front of them.

A half hour passed, and Peter was holding back tears. He couldn’t hold it any longer. He needed to go. The boy tried to tell this to Bucky the solider continued to ignore him. Peter desperately wanted to please his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want to wet himself in front of all his heroes and his mentor.

After another few minutes of arguing in his head, Peter shot to his feet. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He said then rushed out of the room because Tony had even asked if he wanted them to pause the movie for him.

Everyone went back to watching the film and none of them noticed as the once assassin snuck off, following the boy to the bathroom.

When Bucky arrived at the door just down the hall, he was pleased to see the door was unlocked. Peter knew he would be coming. He turned the handle, and saw a naked Peter, standing near the toilet, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Did you go yet?” Bucky said casually, as he entered and locked the door behind him. He then reached his arms back and pushed himself into a sitting position on the counter, watching the beautifully frustrated boy.

“N-no. Not yet. B-but I need to. R-real bad B-Bucky.” Peter whined out.

Bucky remained silent for another minute, waiting to see if Peter could control himself or if he would give in. He apparently wanted to please Bucky so after what felt like hours he finally let out a smirk.

“Alight sugar. Come ‘ere.” He said, patting his lap.

Peter looked confused but did as he was told, allowing the solider to lift him up until his bare ass was sitting on the ruff denim of Bucky’s jeans.

“Go.” The older man said.

“W-what?” Peter questioned, not sure if he understood.

Bucky leaned into Peter’s ear and whispered again. “Go.”

With that, Peter… well… Peter went.

Hot yellow piss rushed from the end of his cock. It came out slowly at first, in small drops onto the blue denim, but eventually spilled out like a faucet. Peter hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest in embarrassment as he felt his own urine creating a huge wet spot on the thighs of Bucky’s jeans.

Once the piss stream became drops again, boy men remained frozen for a long moment; Peter thinking the Bucky would be disgusted by him and Bucky hardly being able to process how hot what had just happened was.

“Shit.” The solider let out eventually.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Peter whimpered out to which Bucky pulled him into a hug.

“Fuck! No baby boy! That was like the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” Bucky said.

“Y-You don’t think I’m gross?”

“Fuck no! And I’m gonna prove it to you.” Bucky said before jumping off the counter, Peter still in his arms. A bunch of piss that had been trapped in his pants now moved in streams down his legs and onto the floor. The taller spun the teen around so he was pressed against the counter and quickly began preparing him. He stuck a finger from his nonmetal hand into the small pucker that was Peter’s hole. He began cracking him open, planning hisses on his ass cheeks, tasting the dry liquid that had been there. Peter let out a loud moan.

“You know there is only a small was separating us and the Avengers. Do you really want Tony to know that I’m fucking his intern?” Bucky teased. Peter’s eyes went wide and he quickly put a hand over his mouth.

Once Peter was sufficiently open, Bucky turned him around yet again so his was sitting on the counter, the short boy’s feet not even reaching the ground. Bucky quickly removed his piss-soaked jeans and shirt then lined up with Peter. He slowly pushed the tip past Peter’s rim, letting the tunnel make room for the soldier’s long member. He finally bottomed out but stood still for several seconds, his head resting on Peter’s shoulder.

“You can m-move not Buck.” Peter gasped out, thinking the other man was waiting for his approval but Bucky did not move, he stood still, like he was concentrating on something.

“What-” Peter started again but then he felt it. Something hot inside of him, like the feeling when Bucky came in his cunt, but this was different. He felt more and more coming until it dripped out of his rim and on the floor. Peter’s mouth swung open then he realized that James Buchanan Barnes was PISSING INSIDE OF HIM.

Peter was in ecstasy. Evey part of him was warm from the inside out.

As Bucky continued to release even more urine, he began to pump in and out of the teen. Peter threw his head back in pleasure as Bucky pushed the warm liquid even farther into him.

The solider began drilling into him harder and harder, almost breaking the counter Peter was placed on top of.

“So fucking hot Pete. Love emptying myself inside of you. First my piss, and soon my cum. Do you want that baby doll?” Bucky grunted into his ear.

“Fuck y-yes Bucky! I need your cum in me. Please!” Peter yelled the last part.

“Shhh” Bucky reminded as he thrust particularly deep. “Don’t want you billionaire daddy finding out about your assassin boyfriend.”

Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. Without even thinking he moaned, “You’re my daddy”

And those 3 words turned Bucky Barnes vision blurry. He let out one finally thrust, and his piss was replaced by his cum, chasing the yellow out of the tunnel he had now claimed.

Peter came at the same time, coating both his and his boyfriend’s chests with cum.

They stayed in this position for a while; Peter, completely blissed out, and Bucky, back arched working his semen deep into his lover.

Bucky was the first to speak. “Fuck. What you said Peter. Fuck. So hot.”

For once Peter didn’t apologize but let out a small giggle, looking a Bucky with glowing eyes.

“How can you manage to look so fucking innocent when you have a fucking dick up your ass?” Bucky chuckled.

“We all have different powers” Peter laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yup. This apparently came from my brain. Oooops? Leave me prompts please! I've already stared working on some of them. Also I kind of love Peter and Bucky together even though it's not a super popular ship. If I wrote a story with them would yall read it? LMK!!


	4. Mommy kink/Loss of virginity- Peter/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't suppose we could get some Natasha and Peter or Carol and Peter, either mommy kink or something?"

Mommy kink/Loss of virginity- Peter/Natasha

“Umm.. h-hey Nat?” Peter mumbled shyly as he shuffled into the assassin’s office in the compound.

“What’s up Peter?” She said, looking up from her computer where she had been frantically typing.

“I was w-wondering if you could help me with s-something.” He said, still not looking up, face bright red.

“Sure thing kid. What do you need?” The woman stood and walked around to the front of her desk and leaned on it comfortably. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask for help with and already felt herself getting excited.

“Well, all the kids in my gym class were taking about like… you know… sex and stuff.” Peter stared hesitantly. “A-and they were talking about loosing their virginities’.”

“Okay. So what’s the issue little spider?” She prompted. While the teen was still looking at the ground she may or may not have lowered the zipper on her suit. Just a bit.

“A-and I didn’t have anything to s-say.” He said, face turning even redder if that was possible.

Growing tired of watching the boy struggle Natasha decided to help him out. “And you think it would be cool to say you lost you virginity to the one and only Black Widow?” She smirked.

Peter looked up for the first time. “Ummm… Yeah?”

“Then what are you waiting for baby boy? Let mommy teach you a few things.” Peter seemed shocked at first but rushed over to the spy, almost tripping along the way. Once in front of the taller woman, she pulled him in for a rough kiss. She could tell that Peter was inexperienced, but she didn’t care. That just meant there was more that she could teach him.

Eventually they broke apart. “Strip.” Nat said simply, and Peter did until he stood completely naked and waiting for directions. “Give me your hand.” Natasha said.

Peter reached out and the woman guided his hand to her zipper. They made eye contact briefly before she motioned for him to unzip her. He did so slowly, revealing every inch of her smooth skin, her round breasts, and her dripping pussy.

Nat smirked as she watched Peter’s mouth hang open. “We have to be quick. I need to get to a meeting in 10 minutes.” She said and stepped out of her suit. Now both were completely naked.

“o-ok.” Peter said, still not moving so Natasha took charge yet again.

“Come here. I’ll show you how to open me up.” She said and gracefully hopped up on her desk, discarding the papers that were now being soaked. Peter timidly followed her until he was standing between her legs.

“Now take you hand, start with one finger, and pump it in and out.” Nat said. When the young teen still did nothing, she huffed with impatience. “Like this.” The spy reached her own hand around and used it to part her pussy lips. She ran her finger up and down through the slit before finally pushing it inside of herself with a moan.

Peter watched with his mouth open as one of his roll models panted in front of him from pleasure. Eventually she stopped and motioned for him to resume. The spiderling’s hands were practically shaking as he brought one finger to the heat that was Natasha. He had a now seemingly permanent blush on his face.

“We are running out of time baby boy.” The red head said, egging him on.

So Peter did it. He watched as the walls of her clean-shaven pussy began to swallow his finger. He pushed all the way in until all his finger was engulfed. He then pulled out and repeated the motion. He continued to do this, adding more fingers until he was up to 3. Once she thought she was ready, Natasha sat up and kissed him once more.

Peter welcomed the kiss, hardly noticing that the woman had taken hold of his cock and pumped it a few times. What he did notice was when she pulled him forward and brought the tip to the hole of her dripping pussy. His eyes shot open at the feeling, but she just continued to kiss him, and Peter relaxed again.

All of a sudden, without any warning, Natasha grabbed Peter’s hips and pulled him forward, causing him to bottom out then and there. The spy let out a gasp and laid back on the table she was sitting on. Peter himself was still shocked that any of this was happening but was loving every minute of it.

“Just like that baby boy. Now pull out a bit and thrust back in. Hard.” Peter did as she said and was delighted to feel more precum gush from the older woman. “Doing so good baby boy. Taking care of Mommy. Keep going.” And he did, Peter thrust over and over into the women.

They continued this for a while when Natasha caught something in the corner of her eye. It was Peter’s phone on the desk. She grabbed it and handed it to him. “Here. Take a video so the boys will believe you.”

“Are you sure?” Peter said, voice much higher than usual from the pleasure.

“Ya. There are much worse things of me on the internet.” Before he could start the video, Natasha swung her leg around causing Peter to all but fall onto the desk on his back. Now the spy was on top and she began riding Peter. Hard.

Peters brain was turning to mush, but he managed to start recording. He watched on the screen as Nat’s perfect pussy rose and fell, engulfing him over and over.

“I-I’m close.” Peter muttered out.

“Me too.” Replied the spy. “Cum on the count of three.”

“O-ok.”

“1… 2… 3!”

Just as she said 3, the spy pushed herself down onto Peters cock as far as it could go and arched her back, making it go impossibly deeper. She cried out as she came, squirting on the teens dick and sending it in all directions like a sprinkler.

Peter came too. He felt his cum burst out of him, so deep within the spy it felt like it was in her stomach. He pumped load after load in her as she circled her hips, soaking up every last drop.

Peter was still panting minutes later, his dick still deep in the spy, when Natasha noticed Peter’s phone on the desk again. He must have dropped it. She picked it up again, seeing that it was still recording. She pointed the camera at the junction of her pussy and Peter’s dick and slowly lifted herself up, getting a shot of both her and Peter’s cum absolutely gushing out of her.

“Hope you liked the show.” She said to the camera before ending the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I should have more time to write now because my school got closed for the coronavirus. LMK what you think and if you have any prompts!!


	5. Orgasm competition- Peter/Tony/Thor/Bucky/Steve/Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could write a chapter of the men getting drunk and somehow end up having a contest to see who can give Peter the best orgasm or who can make him cum the hardest. Boypussy or not it’s up to you."

Orgasm Competition- Peter/Tony/Steve/Bucky/Clint/Thor

Part 1

\----------------

“Face it Stark! You will never be worthy to rule Asgard!” Thor’s voice bellowed through the big room of the tower. 

“Yeah well I’m still a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist so I think I’ll be okay.” Tony said, taking another drink of his scotch as he settled back onto the couch. The Avengers had defeated a group of terrorists that day and had all decided to get drunk in celebration. The festivities had begun 5 hours ago and most of the team had gone to bed. Those remaining; Tony, Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Clint, had been engaging in some “friendly” competition. Clint had won at darts (obviously), Steve won Pictionary, and Thor was the only one who could pick up the hammer (again, no surprise there). 

“What next? Anyone want to lose at Mario Kart?” Clint called out. The rest groaned, not wanting to play the game. 

“We could play that one game with the playing cards. The game of poke I believe it is called.” Thor suggested. 

“Poker? No. Bucky cheats to much.” Tony said. 

Bucky didn’t deny this and instead poured himself another glass of the whiskey he had been drinking. 

“Well what are we going to d-” Clint started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. 

“Who is that?” Steve whispered. 

“I don’t know. Everyone is asleep and Peter is staying with his aunt this weekend.” Tony replied. Everyone crept forward as quietly as they could considering how drunk they were. They assumed their defensive positions just as a surprised looking Peter Parker turned the corner and let out a surprised yelp. 

“Peter? What are you doing here? And so late?” Tony slurred. 

“I-I was just g-going to spend the night here. I-I was at a f-friend’s house and I just left and it w-was quicker to g-get here than to May’s s-so I thought…” Peter said then trailed off. 

“I thought your only friends were that Ted guy and the girl?” Clint said as everyone including Peter walked back to the couches to sit down. 

“Y-yeah. This was someone I-I met online.” Peter said. 

“That doesn’t sound very safe Peter.” Steve said with a frown. 

“Was he hot at least?” Clint asked. 

“What kind of a question is that Barton? I’m sure they just hung out. It wasn’t a hook up or anything.” Tony said, appalled at the idea of his beloved innocent intern engaging in something of that nature with a stranger. 

“It was definitely a hookup right Pete? Look at his face!” Bucky laughed as Peter turned bright red. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker! You didn’t!!” Tony yelled, shocked.

“N-No! Well, yes. B-but it wasn’t any good. H-he was kinda small I guess. Which is fine! But h-he wasn’t very good a-and I didn’t even f-finish.” Peter said, looking at his feet.

“Well Midgardian if you ever need someone to show you what sexual intercourse is supposed to feel like, look not further than the god before you. I am no doubt the best lover in the galaxy” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Oh please, they don’t call me a playboy for nothing.” Tony scoffed. 

“Back in the 40’s I once made this dame cum so hard she fell off the bed.” Bucky said. 

“Well,” Clint said with a smirk. “I think we found our next competition.” 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Each of us will take a turn fucking you. After everyone has gone, you will say who made you cum hardest.” Clint explained, already taking his black pants off. 

“That is, if it is ok with you Pete?” Steve said. 

“Ummm yeah. I’m already prepped from earlier too.” He said, taking off his clothes as well. 

“I’ll go first.” Bucky said and made his way towards the teen before anyone could argue. The solider got right to work, tearing Peters shirt off and pulling down his panties to reveal his pretty pink boy-pussy. 

“Come ‘ere.” Bucky said motioning to the leather couch that Peter then sat on. Even though Peter had said he was prepared, the solider wanted to be sure, he slowly spread the boy’s legs and licked a long strip from his perfect hole to the tip of his clit. Peter let out a shudder. 

“Easy their doll.” Bucky said, looking up with a smile. “We’re just getting started.” 

With that, the man pushed a metal finger into the hot heat. He could tell that some stretching had been done, but the guy Peter fucked must have had a really small cock because Bucky struggled to get his second finger in. 

While the dark-haired man prepared the teen, the other Avengers watched attentively, already stroking their half hard cocks at the sight before them. 

“I think you’re ready.” Bucky proclaimed before getting up and positioning himself over Peter who was now on his back. The man lined up his large cock with the hole that was dripping with slick. Bucky smirked at the through of it dripping with his cum.

“Ready baby-doll?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded and the older man slowly sunk in, inch by inch until Peter could practically feel him in his stomach.

When Bucky finally bottomed out, they sat still for a moment so Peter could get used to the 8 inched inside of him. 

“Ok. M-move please B-Bucky.” Peter all but whimpered in pleasure. And move he did. Bucky’s thrusts were not necessarily fast, but they were hard. He would pull out everything but the tip then thrust back in using his hips to the point where Peter could feel him hitting the end of his tunnel. 

“Fuck doll. I’m getting close.” Bucky grunted out as he continued his harsh fucking of the teen’s pussy. 

“M-me too.” Peter agreed. 

Peter came first. With a particularly hard thrust from the solider, Peter threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy. His juices squirted out of him and drenched Bucky who was still pounding into him chasing his own release. And when Peter’s walls tightened around him and his cum squirted out, Bucky lost it. He buried himself deep in the teen one last time and filled him all at once with a grunt. 

Peter felt Bucky’s cum so deep within him he didn’t know how it would come out. It continued to fill him until it gushed out around his pussy lips and onto the now ruined leather couch. 

Bucky kept his cock inside the younger for several moments. “How was that darlin’?” He said gruffly into Peter’s ear. 

“I-it w-was…” Peter tried but was to blissed out at the moment to find the right words. 

“It’s ok baby-doll. You don’t have to say anything now.” Bucky said as he slowly began to pullout of the cum coated hole. “Just remember how it felt when you decide the winner.” 

Tony stood up. “I guess I’m next.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be 2 parts. LMK what you think! Any requests for part 2?


	6. Orgasm competition- Peter/Tony/Thor/Bucky/Steve/Clint Continued

“Hang on man of iron. What makes you think you get to go next?” Thor stood as well. His posture would have been threatening had is cock not been hanging out of his pants.

“Don’t get you panties in a twist. You can go buddy boy. Save the best for last.” Tony said and resumed his place in the spot that he had been sitting in.

Thor stalked forward towards Peter who was already getting excited again. The god sad down next to the boy and grabbed his small frame, lifting him into a sitting position on his lap. Thor’s lard cock was fully erect and pushing Peter’s belly. The teen gulped.

“M-mr. Thor? Are you sure it is going to f-fit?” The blond’ s cock was an easy 11 inched. It was so large in circumference that Peter couldn’t even wrap his whole hand around it. He was a god after all!

Thor threw his head back in a bellowing laugh. “Do not worry man of spiders. I have engaged in intercourse with many less skilled than you.”

“Be careful Thor.” Steve said, watching the two with a wary eye. He may be engaging in their wild sex competition, but he was still the dad of the group.

Thor waved it off, instead, he placed his large hands around peters this waist and lifted him up a bit, lining him up with his huge veiny member. When put at this angle, Peter’s pussy began to absolutely drip Bucky’s cum out of it. The solider smirked as he watched his seed flowing out and onto the other mans dick.

The blond lined up and began to push in. Peter winced in pain. It felt like his walls were practically being torn apart.

Thor stopped for a moment. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Keep going.” Peter said, eyes closed.

Thor did so, keeping his slow pace. He lowered the boy lower and lower, stretching his passage impossibly wider. This continued until Thor bottomed out. Peter let out a small yelp when he was completely seated on the older avenger.

“Shit.” Clit said, eyes glued on the scene in front of him. “You can see him in Peter’s stomach.”

Peter looked down and, sure enough, there was a bulge in his normally flat stomach in the shaped the Thor’s huge cock.

“Fuck. That’s hot.” Tony said.

Steve was too intrigued with watching Peter to reprimand the inventor for his curse word.

“Are you ready young Peter?” Thor asked.

“Y-yeah. Please. I need it!” Peter cried out. And who was Thor to deny him. Despite Peter being on top, the god was still very much in charge. He lifted the teen up with his hands as if he weighed nothing then shoved him back down on the monstrous cock. At the same time, he would snap his hips up and hit Peter right in his sweet spot.

Peter felt boneless. He was in so much pleasure and he wasn’t even doing any of the work. Thor’s hands were so big that they could wrap all the way around his waist. They did all the heavy lifting and all Peter did was try not to collapse as the god of thunder destroyed his pussy.

“T-Thor I’m clo-” Peter tried to warn the other man, but it was too late. Peter screamed in pleasure as he reached his climax. He squirted again and his _and_ Bucky’s cum shot out of him this time.

Thor was not done yet. He continued his brutal fucking even after Peter was shaking with over stimulation. Eventually the Asgardian let his head fall back as he released deep in the young boy.

Peter had though that Bucky had had a lot of cum. The amount the solider had released was nothing compared to the quantity of seed that was shot from the blond man’s cock. It flooded Peter’s insides. While he was releasing, Thor started to pull out so he could keep all the cum in and not have it overflow like it would have if his cock remained inside. Peter felt his pussy gape once Thor pulled all the way out. He did his best to keep it all in. He loved the feeling of being full, whether it was with dick or with cum.

“My turn!” Clint shot to his feet, pushing Tony back into his sitting position before he could make a move.

Thor set Peter down on the couch again and to everyone’s surprise, placed a soft kiss on his forehead. It was an action so unlike him. The god didn’t seem to think anything of it though and went to sit back down.

“This is gonna be a little different beautiful.” Clint said. He knelt down and pulled Peter’s legs to either side of his head. “The competition was not who can fuck you best, it was who can make you cum the hardest. And I think this little clit of yours has been ignored for long enough. Don’t you?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

Clint smiled at him before attaching his mouth to the small bundle of nerves and sucking hard. Peter writhed around on his back. Clint continued to suck at the round stub as he brought two fingers to the boy’s pussy hole and sunk them in slowly. All the cum that had been in there before slowly began to pour out. Clint pulled back for a moment.

“Here. Try it.” The archer said as he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Peter’s mouth. The teen accepted them eagerly, sucking both Thor and Bucky’s cum off of him.

Clint returned to sucking, licking, and fingering Peter. He would periodically bring his fingers back to the boy’s mouth and let him taste. Clint could feel the boy getting closer and closer and decided to add more fingers.

“You almost there Pete?” He asked, thrusting his fingers in at a faster and faster rate.

“Y-yeah.” He gasped.

“Good. I want to see how far you can squirt.” He smirked. All the other men were watching intently. They were eager to see as well.

Clint’s muscled and tattooed arm flexed as he continued to push in and out. Finally, Peter arched his back and let his mouth fall open into an ‘o.’ At this cue, the archer removed his fingers and rubbed the boy’s clit through his orgasm. The rest watched as the clear liquid exploded from Peter’s fucked open pussy and flew clear across the room. Most of it landed on Steve who was seated across from them.

Peter panted, remaining on his back. He had never felt himself squirt like that. Sure, he had done it before but never like that. It felt like there was a fountain coming from him.

Once he had collected himself, Peter sat up a bit only to see that his hero, Steve freaking Rogers was dripping with his cum.

“I-I’m so sorry M-mr. Rogers! I-” Peter started to apologize.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I think you just chose me to go next.” The captain offered a kind smile before removing his soaked shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and if you have suggestions. Comments make me write faster!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Orgasm competition- Peter/Tony/Thor/Bucky/Steve/Clint Continued

Steve walked forward to Peter who was laying on his back, eyes closed in a happy blissed out state. 

“Are you alright love?” Steve said. He used his hand to push Peter’s hair out of his face where it had fallen. “Do you need a break?” 

“No. No.” Peter said, snapping himself back to reality. “I’m fine. I’m ready.” 

Steve nodded and kissed Peter on the cheek before climbing on top of him in almost a push up position, his large arms flexed next to Peter’s head. 

“You’ve been doing so good for us beautiful.” Steve praised as he lined himself up with the teen’s hole. “So so perfect. We couldn’t have asked for a better judge of our competition.” 

“Quit sweet talkin’ him and hurry up. I’ve been waiting forever!” Tony pouted from where he was still sitting. 

Steve just ignored the man and continued whispering praises to Peter as he began to push in slowly. “You feel so nice for me. Still tight even after you took care of Bucky and Thor. How are you so perfect?” 

Peter didn’t reply but had turned a deep shade of red. He was blushing furiously but loving every second of it. No one had ever used a praise kink on him but fuck. He relished in Steve’s kind words. 

“I’m almost all the way in love.” Steve muttered just before he bottomed out with a low moan. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes! Fuck!” Peter cried out. 

Steve stopped his movement suddenly. “Watch your language sweetheart.” he said.

“I’m sorry! Please! Keep going!” Peter whined again. 

“Alright. But no swearing.” The captain agreed and began his slow deliberate thrusts again. 

While this was taking place, Tony secretly pulled out his Stark pad and opened a chat with F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

Fri, I need you help

_ What is it Sir? _

Do you have any information on Peter’s kinks?

_ Would you like for me to look through surveillance footage from his bedroom of Mr. Parker pleasuring himself and search for key words? _

Yes. Do what ever you need to do.

_ One moment Sir.  _

Tony smirked. This and his other secret plan were going to ensure that he wins this competition. He then looked back to the scene in front of him. 

“Are you getting close love?” Steve asked as he pulled away from where he had been sucking on Peter’s neck, just below his ear. 

“Y-yeah. So close” 

“You are doing so good for me Peter. So good. Your warm pussy feels so good around me. It’s going to feel so good to cum in you. Cum in that perfect pussy. I can feel Bucky and Thor in you. Did you know that? I can feel their cum against your walls, making room for me. Are you ready for it?” 

Peter couldn’t answer because his orgasm rushed over him. He would have fallen off the couch had Steve’s strong arms not been there to hold him firmly in place. Steve fucked him threw his orgasm and a few thrusts later came inside Peter. He felt his cum join the other two mens’ as the white liquid exploded out. 

“So good. So so good Pete. You are amazing. Perfect.” Steve praised and began to pull out. 

“No!” Peter stopped him. “Just stay inside me. One more minute. Please?” Be begged, squeezing the walls of his pussy around the soldier’s cock in hopes to keep him in. Steve nodded and began pressing kisses on the teen’s forehead. 

Tony looked back down to his tablet and saw a reply from his AI. 

_ It appears Mr. Parker has a kink relating to the domination of a patriarchal figure.  _

English please fri.

_ As you would call it; a Daddy kink  _

Fuck, Tony thought. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I was gonna make it longer but I decided to give Tony his own chapter. LMK what you think and if u have any requests! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Orgasm competition- Peter/Tony/Thor/Bucky/Steve/Clint Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this very well but I kinda just wanted to finish this chapter. Sorry for all the errors!!

“Looks like it’s finally my turn Underoos.” Tony said as he made is way over to the now exhausted Peter. He was really a sight for sore eyes. The teen lay sprawled out on the cum-ruined couch . His pussy was red and swollen from the abuse it had suffered through the night. In addition to being red, the stretched hole had a constant stream of cum flowing from it.  Bucky, Thor, and Steve’s seeds were deep inside the boy and soon Tony’s would be joining them. 

“Alright Petey. You got one more round in  ya ?” Tony said, removing his expensive black  pant and folding them while  addressing Peter in a tone so casual they could have been discussing the weather. 

“Yeah.” Peter  said from where he was laying. 

“Good. Cause I’ve got a surprise for you.” Tony said, now removing his shirt and gold watch . “Have you ever taken two cocks before?” 

“W-what?” Peter  said , eyes widening more than they had all night. 

“Two cock  spiderling . Have you ever had two of them in the little pussy of yours at the same time?”

“I... um... no?” Peter said unsure of if he could even fit two in him. 

“Well then you are in for a treat.” Tony said with a signature playboy wink before he typed something on his tablet. 

Suddenly one of the maroon iron man suits flew through the door and landed right in front of Tony. “Initiate double trouble protocol.” Tony said. The s uit nodded and sat on the arm of the couch. A piece of metal from between  its legs began to ri se.  Everyone watch as it became the unmistakable form of an iron dildo.

“Shit.” Clint said. 

“That’s cheating.” Steve argued. 

“Nope. No rules against using technology in this little competition of ours.” Tony said. 

“Is it safe?” Bucky asked. 

“You really think I would let him fuck something that could hurt him?” Tony questioned. 

“You let him fuck me.” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“Right then. Here we go Pete.” Tony said with a smirk. He helped Peter to his feet and guided him over to the suit. The suit  its  self put its hands on Peter’s waist as he began to climb into its lap. Peter shivered as he slowly sank down, letting the cold metal penetrate inside of him. He let out little  high pitched moans until it was completely in side of him.

“Begin phase two.” Tony said as he began to lube up his own cock. The iron suit began to  slowly pull its metal member in and out of Peter’s heat.  All  it’s movements were precise and timed perfectly. It was amazing. 

Tony watch satisfied as his creating fucked the kid roughly. As  pretty as it was to watch it was time for the next step. “Phase three.” He called out.

The movement stopped and Tony stepped forward so Peter’s back was now resting against  his chest.  Tony positioned his cock to the entrance of the teen’s already stuffed pussy. 

“You ready for this Pete?” He said, nudging the tip  against the swollen walls. 

“yes! P-please just-” Peter started but was cut off by a moan when his mentor pushed  roughly inside of him and began to sink deeper and deeper. 

Tony was in heaven. Peters tight pussy walls clinging to him, combine with the feeling of the metal of his invention caused the man more pleasure than he had felt in his entire life. Peter was stretching impossibly far. The metal cock of the suit was made to match Tony’s which was a solid 9 inches and extremely thick. 

“I’m  gonna move now kid. Are you ready?” 

Peter didn’t give a response but instead pulled himself up and sunk back down hard onto the two members inside of him. And just like that, they were off. Peter didn’t even have a chance to move anymore because both Tony and the ironman suit began pounding into him together. There thrusts were in sync and hard. Peter  let out a  high-pitched grunt every time they hit that spot inside of him that made his brain go numb. 

“You  getting close baby boy?” Tony asked in a low voice.

“S-sort of. H-hard to cum again after s-so many orgasms” Peter managed to gasp out.

“Need some help?” Tony asked, still poundin in hard. 

Peter nodded in reply. 

“Doing so good baby boy.” He grunted into Peter’s ear with a smirk. He knew what was coming. “Doing so good for daddy aren’t you?” 

The inventor couldn’t see Peter’s face from the position he was in, but he saw the other Avengers’ faces and the way their mouths were hanging open told them Peter was enjoying it. 

“Do you need to cum?” Tony asked the teen. 

“Y-yes!” Peter all but screamed. 

“Yes what?” Tony asked, him and the machine sped up  impossibly more. 

“Yes daddy!” Peter cried out before he screamed out his last orgasm of the night. He had nothing left inside of him. He came dry as Tony kept up his brutal thrusting. He positively vibrated in overstimulating, no real words coming out of his mouth. 

At the tightening of Peter’s walls, Tony lost it to. He had programed the suit to shoot a cum like liquid as well. He and his suit finished at the same time,  cum m ing together with so mu ch force, it sent Peter into another wave of writhing  around .

Peter collapsed backwards onto Tony. The inventor pulled out of his heat and lifted the boy into his arms. He gen tly carried Peter over to one of the clean couches and was greeted by the other men with wet washcloths and a blanket. 

The cleaned Peter up and wrapped him in the blanket before cuddling him into the couch. The boy’s eyes were drooping in sleep but there was one last thing he needed to do. 

“Who’s the winner darling?” Steve asked as he rubbed circles into the teen’s back. 

Everyone waited in silence, anticipating the answer. It was so soft that they barely heard Peter  mumbled , “Daddy.” just before he fell asleep. 

Tony smirked at the others. “Good game boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! LMK what you thought of it and if u have any prompts!


	9. Peter/Bucky- Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a scene where bucky's metal arm gets whole lotta love from Peter? ;)"

Peter/Bucky- Fisting 

“What’s on your mind doll?” Bucky said, breaking the silence that had fallen between him and his boyfriend while they had been watching some stupide space movie Peter had picked out. Well, neither of them had been watching. Peter had been lost in thought and Bucky kept getting distracted staring at the younger boy. 

“Hmmm?” Peter said, snapping out of his trance. 

“I said what’s bothering you?” Bucky asked again, this time grabbing the remote and pausing the film. 

“Oh.. um… I was just uh thinking about something.” Peter said with a slight blush. 

“Yeah no shit.” Bucky chuckled. “What was it that you where so busy thinking about for that last half hour?” 

“It’s nothing.” Peter said. 

“Really?” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. 

“Well… I was thinking about.... that.” Peter said finally as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Bucky’s metal arm. 

“What about it doll.” Bucky asked. He flexed the arm so the metallic muscles stood out against Peter’s small hand. 

“I was thinking about it…” Peter stated again, eyes fixed on the metal limb. 

“You said that already.” 

“Inside me.” Peter said quietly. 

“What? Speak up baby.” Bucky said, though he had heard EXACTY what Peter had said. He just wanted to hear him say it again. 

“I want…” Peter said again before hiding his face in Bucky’s shoulder and mumbling the rest. 

“I still can’t hear you.” The solider grunted again as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. It really amazed him how shy the boy could be even after they had been together for so long. 

“I want…” Peter tried one more time. “Please don’t make me say it again.” 

“It’s okay darlin’. I’ve got you.” Bucky reassured him as he slowly laid Peter out on the bed. “You want me inside that sweet little hole of yours right? You want my cold, metal arm to open you up?” 

Peter let out a soft gasp in reply as Bucky began to undress him. Bucky smirked and continued his sweet talking. “How many fingers do you think you can take? I’ve never used this arm on you. Didn’t want to scare you away.” 

“Wouldn’t scare m-me.” Peter said, now completely naked and watching as Bucky removed his clothes as well. 

“I guess we’ll see.” Bucky chuckled. “So how many was it? How many can you take?” 

“A-all of them.” 

Bucky looked down at him is shock. They had discussed the possibility of fisting before but he didn’t know if Peter’s small body could take his normal hand, let along his metal one. 

“Are you sure baby doll?” Bucky asked. He grabbed some lube from the bedside table and reclaimed his spot on the bed. 

“Yeah.” Peter replied as he eagerly spread his legs for his boyfriend to crawl between. “I’m sure.”

“Let me know it it’s too much.” Bucky said and waited for Peter to nod. He then drizzled some lube onto the metal digits. He hoped it wouldn’t mess with the mechanics of the arm. It would be embarrassing explaining to Stark that he had ruined the masterpiece which fucking the man’s son. Oh well. 

Bucky finished slicking up his hand and lined one finger up with Peter’s puckered hole. 

“Ready doll?” 

“Yeah.” 

And with that, Bucky slit in. Peter shivered as the cold metal penetrated him. He had never felt anything like it inside of him. It was life using a metal dildo, but it moved around and was attacked to his partner. It felt amazing. 

Bucky pumped the finger in and out slowly. He felt the teen’s walls making way for him as he worked the finger in. Soon after he added another on. Then another. Eventually he had four fingers in the boy’s hole and Peter’s back was arched against the bed as he fisted the sheets in pleasure. 

Bucky pulled out completely for a second. “Are you ready darlin? This is the whole fist.” 

Peter nodded eagerly in response and Bucky smiled back. His boy was perfect. 

“Ok. Here we go.” Bucky said as he balled his hand into a fist. He put the knuckle at the ring of Peter’s swollen entrance and pushed. He watched in amazement as, inch by inch, his whole fist began to slowly disappear with in the younger boy. He continued to push until the entirety of his metal hand was hidden from view. 

“Shit doll. My whole fucking hand is inside of you.” Bucky said in amazement.

Peter was in so much pleasure that he couldn’t even muster a reply. Bucky twisted his hand around a bit inside. He continued to stretch and eventually managed to open his hand completely inside of the boy. 

“I-I need to c-cum!” Peter cried out. He was so full and consumed in pleasure he couldn’t control himself anymore. 

“Go ahead baby. Cum for me.” Bucky said as he pumped his fist in and out a few more times. Peter screamed out in pleasure, back arching so much that it would have hurt had he not been so flexible. He came hard, shooting his load all over his stomach as he came untouched. 

The two sat there for a minute. Peter panting and Bucky with his hand still inside of his boyfriend. 

Peter’s eyes began to droop eventually exhaustion. “I’m gonna pull out now. Okay Pete? It’s gonna feel a bit weird.” 

Peter nodded halfheartedly, not really even paying attention. Bucky slowly pulled out his hand. Peter instantly began to writhe around and squirm in over stimulation. Eventually Bucky got his whole hand out with a small ‘pop.’ 

“I’ll be right back.” Bucky whispered to an already almost sleeping Peter. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel which he used to clean up Peter. 

Bucky then crawled into bed and pulled Peter close to him. They would definitely be trying that again. 

\--

Bonus scene: 

“How did you get all this oil stuff in the gears?” Tony asked Bucky as he tried to clean the lube out of Bucky’s arm. 

“Well funny story.” Bucky chuckled. “So basically I was fisting you son and-”

“YOU WERE WHAT?!!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think! And if you had and prompts! Thanks for reading!


	10. Tony/Peter/Wade- Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A threesome with Tony and wade with DP and brownie points if the entire time they are trying to one up each other and Peters just in complete heaven"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of combined a bunch of prompts people left so their is a lot going on in this chapter lol

Tony/Peter/Wade- Double Penetration

Wade had Peter pressed up against the teen’s bedroom wall. Peter had his legs wrapped around the older man as he kissed him deep and hard.

“How long till Capitan Iron comes back.” Wade asked as he pulled away for a moment, pressing his forehead against the youngers and letting his hands wonder lower.

“He comes b-back from Germany tomorrow.” Peter gasped out.

“Imagine how jealous he would be if he knew what I was doing to his pretty little Petey-pie.”

“H-he knows. I already told him.” Peter replied, throwing his head back a bit when Wade bit his neck. Tony and Peter didn’t have an “open relationship” per say, but with Tony traveling so much, Peter often got lonely. That was why the inventor had agreed that Peter could hook up with people while he was away as long as he asked Tony first.

“Damn babe. That takes all the fun out of it.” Wade pouted a bit.

“Just fuck me Wade.” Peter began to roll his eyes in exasperation but was soon rolling them in pleasure as wade stuck a finger down his pants and brushed it against his opening.

“Now now.” Wade chastised, “What would dear old Tony say about you swearing?”

“I imagine he wouldn’t approve.” A deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Both Wade and Peter snapped their heads to look so quickly that Wade ended up dropping Peter to the ground and tripping over his own pants which had been pooled around his ankles.

Peter looked up from the ground and locked eyes with the one and only Tony Stark. He didn’t look mad, more interested and amused. He took a few steps forward so his dress shoes (that probably cost more than wade’s house) were in front of Peter’s face.

“This is how I’m greeted?” Tony said, as professionally as if he was giving a lecture about engineering. “I fly back from Germany early so surprise the love of my life, only to find him being pressed against the wall by another man?” Peter could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he kept his eyes on the floor.

“I-I told you he-” Peter started.

“That’s beside the point.” Tony replied.

“Maybe I should just skedaddle.” Wade said, picking up his clothes.

“Oh no. I specifically remember Peter saying he wanted you to ‘fuck him.’ Don’t let me get in the way.” Tony said. He walked over to the small bar in their room, poured himself a glass of scotch, and sat down in a chair.

“What?” Wade asked confused.

“Go on then. Fuck him.” Tony said, a fire behind his eyes.

“I want you though daddy.” Peter said, eyes wide. Sure he liked to mess around with Wade, but he had missed Tony while he was gone and wanted nothing more than to feel him on top of him.

“That’s not what you said earlier love.” Tony chuckled. Peter was going to protest but he was something in Tony’s eyes. It was possessiveness and a bit of jealousy. The teen knew that Tony would not be able to sit back and watch someone else take what was his. If Peter played his cards right, he might end up having the best fucking of his life.

“Alright then buckaroo.” Wade said, with a laugh. “Let's give the old man a show.”

Peter climbed up on the bed, Wade on top of him. Wade could never seem to keep his mouth shut on a daily basis and in the bedroom was no different.

“Alright baby boy. Spread those spider legs for me. Gonna open you up nice and good.” He said.

Peter moaned and let his legs fall apart, deliberately keeping his eyes off of Tony. “Just like that Petey. Perfect. I’m gonna put a finger in now ok.”

“H-hurry up Wade.” Peter moaned then cried out when he felt the older man slowly sink a finger past his rim. Peter glanced a look at Tony and there was practically steam coming out of the man's ears. Sure, it had been his idea, but that doesn’t mean he was enjoying it

Peter smiled a bit. Doing everything he could to get Tony to join in. “Wade!” He gasped out when another finger was added, pumping in and out. He released small high pitched moans with every thrust, the kind that make Tony go crazy. “So good Wade! I need more! Need more.”

“Okay. Here’s another baby boy.” Wade said adding a third finger “So good for me. So good. Letting me open you up. My baby.” Wade said. He too had caught on to Peter’s motives and aided him. And it worked.

“He’s not YOUR baby.” Tony said, finally joining them on the bed. “Move over Wilson. You’re doing it wrong.” Tony said, shoving the merc out of the way. He then continued opening Peter up, sinking his tan hands, ruff from all his work in the lab, into Peter’s hole.

Wade moved to the side and watched for a bit before interrupting. “You should really try to keep an even pace with your thrusts.”

“Funny. I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” Tony said, not changing the way he was stretching out the boy on the bed.

“I mean Petey was much louder when I was opening his little hole. And, I’m no genius, but I believe that means he was in more pleasure with me.” Wade said, tilting his head as though deep in thought.

Tony pulled out of Peter completely and faced Wade. “Well I AM a genius and I believe that you should fuck off.” Tony said.

“Who has been the one keeping him company while you go off and superhero or whatever the flip-ity flop you do.”

“I’m warning you.” Tony said, a gauntlet beginning to form around his hand.

“Daddy… please” Peter whimpered from the spot he had been practically abandoned on the bed. “Fuck me.”

“I’ve got you darlin’” Tony said just as Wade said, “Okey baby boy.”

Both men turned to each other again both with a fire in their eyes. “He meant me.” Tony said, putting a hand on Peter’s right thigh. Peter shivered at the feeling.

“I’m not so sure Stark old boy.” Wade said, putting a large hand on Peters other thigh, very close to his swollen member.

Tony turned to Peter. “Who do you want to fuck you sweet thing? Your boyfriend or some merc?”

“Both.” Peter whispered so softly that they couldn’t hear,

“What was that babe?” Wade asked.

“I want both of you. I-In side of m-me.” Peter said. “At the same time.”

Both men looked at each other. It seemed like they were going to have to make a temporary truce in the name of making Peter feel good.

“Can he take that much?” Wade asked Tony.

“We’ve never tried.” Tony looked down at Peter who was looking at both of them with longing eyes. “No time like the present I guess. I’ll go in first.”

Tony spread Peter’s legs apart even more and got between them. He had taken his pants off by now and had his bare cock liked up with Peter’s hole. “You ready?” Peter frantically nodded and Tony pushed in.

It felt so good to finally be inside of his baby after being away for so long. Tony slowly bottomed out, enjoying the feeling of Peter’s walls pulsating around him as they got used to his length.

He eventually pulled out a bit then pushed back in. Peter was so tight even after being stretched so much.

Tony sped up a bit, pushing in and out as Peter’s head bobbed up and down with each motion.

Wade interrupted them after a few minutes. “Okay. My turn now.” He said.

Tony grumbled but conceded. He grabbed Peter’s wait and leaned back himself so that the smaller boy was now riding him. Wade crawled up behind the spidering and looked at his already stuffed hole.

“You ready for me darlin?” He asked.

“Hey! That’s what I call him.” Tony said, annoyed.

Wade just smirked, taking his red hard dick in his hand and beginning to push in in next to Tony’s. It wouldn’t go in at first, Peter’s rim was too tight. Eventually he managed to push the tip in and Peter let out a yelp.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

“Y-yeah. Just really f-full.” He said. Tony pulled him down for a kiss to distract him as well as to allow better access to Wade.

The merc began to sink in slowly. It was a weird sensation. He felt Peter’s hot, wet, wall on one side. On the other side his own dick was pushing Tony’s out of the way to make room for himself in Peter’s tunnel.

Wade eventually bottomed out and all three let out a moan. They were silent for a moment before Peter let out a whimper.

“Are you okay?” Tony and Wade both asked a the same time, shooting each other a deadly look after.

“Y-yeah! J-just move!” Peter cried out.

And who were they to deny him? Tony lifter Peter’s hips up at the same time Wade pulled out everything but his tip then both of them slammed down. Hard.

They were thrusting in and out at an extremely fast pace. Peter’s head was thrown back and he couldn’t control the noises coming out of his mouth anymore, not that either man minded.

“How does it feel darlin? Does it feel good to have two dicks fucking that hole of yours?” Tony grunted as he continued thrust up to meet Peter’s hole again. “Even if one of them doesn’t know how to make you feel good.”

“He looks like he feels pretty good to me.” Wade added one, still thrusting like a mad man. “You’re the one who can’t keep up.”

Tony was about to argue back but was interrupted by Peter absolutely screaming out. His eye rolled back in his head and his hands grabbed the sheets tightly as he reached his climax. Peter came with both men still thrusting into him. It was the arguing that had sent him over the edge. The hard angered thrusts as well as the heated possessive words.

“Fuck.” Tony said, focusing now one reaching his own orgasm. He and Wade continued their perfect rhythm, fucking the boy into overstimulation.

Wade finished first, cursing every word he knew as he released his cum inside of Peter’s hole, covering both Peter’s tunnel as well as Tony’s cock. He stopped his movement eventually but kept his member inside as Tony chased his release.

Tony came moments later, pushing in as far as he could and stilling as his cock pulsated, releasing spurts and spurts of cum along side Wades.

They sat in silence for a while, just breathing heavily. Eventually Tony spoke, “I fucked him better.”

“Well I gave him more cum.” Wade rebutted.

“I lasted longer.”

Peter ignored their bickering. He smiled softly to himself, knowing that neither Wade nor Tony was the winner. Peter himself had won. He had gotten the best fuck of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Thanks for reading!! Also thank you all for leaving so many prompts!! I have a lot of work to do lol. Finally,,, I was wondering if anyone was interesting in being a beta for this story. I honesty don't know how it works but you can comment if you are interested or something and I can give you my email and we can talk more there! Thanks for reading!! LMK what you think and keep leaving prompts!!!


	11. Peter/Vision Glory hole (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “For a prompt idea maybe something like a Vision/peter glory hole but with vision phasing through his dick through the wall.”
> 
> This was beta-ed by Charlotina101

Vision was roaming the halls of the compound on his way to young Peter Parker’s room. Mr. Stark had just requested the teen’s presence in their meeting and the avenger was more than happy to go inform him.

He turned the corner and was about the enter Peter’s room through his wall when he heard a faint noise. He pressed his ear against the wall to hear it better. 

It was clearly the voice of Peter but it was high pitched. The teen was panting and letting out high pitched moans. What could he be doing? Vision thought to himself. 

The man continued to listen, now hearing phrases such as, “Oh daddy!” and “Fuck me! Please!” What could that mean? 

“Friday?” He asked looking to the ceiling. “What is Mr. Parker doing.” 

“It appears that he is masturbating. The action of causing pleasure to one’s self.” The AI replied. 

“Oh.” Vision replied, having nothing more to say. He didn’t know much about sex or pleasure, but he had researched the topic a bit. 

Before he could ponder this more, he felt something strange happening to his lower region. His normally flaccid cock was lifting. It appeared to be filling with some sort of hard substance and sticking straight out. 

Confused, the man unzipped his pants, allowing his red member to spring up fully. Vision had been listening so close to the wall, that when he released his cock, it passed right through the wall before him. He stood still, not knowing what to do. He had never experienced something like this. 

All of a sudden, he felt something on the other side of the wall wrap around him. 

\--

Peter let out another moan. He pushed his purple plug even deeper into his hole but couldn’t seem to get it to hit him just right. 

He let out a frustrated huff, pulling it out of his gaping hole. Just ask he was about to give up his hope of getting a good orgasm that day he saw something strange in the white wall of his room. 

There was, what looked like a huge reddish dildo poking out at him. Peter had used toys with suctions on the bottoms to fuck a wall before, but none had been this big or looked to real. Not only that but he most definitely had not left it out for everyone to see. 

Peter got up from his bed and slowly walked over to the wall. Tentatively, he reached out wrapped his hand around it. It was warm and felt incredibly realistic. Maybe it was some sort of new tech? He really didn’t care what it was, all he knew was that he wanted it inside of him. 

\---

Vision let out another gasp as something pumped his cock, sending a wave of indescribable pleasure through him. The thing, what vision now assumed to be a hand, pumped back and forth faster and faster before letting go all together. 

Vision moaned at the loss of warmth but stiffened when he felt something new against him. He couldn’t even describe the sensation. A tight, hot, wet tunnel slowly began to engulf him inch by inch. It pushed farther and farther until Vision’s entire cock was covered in the heat. 

He remained still, feeling nothing but pleasure from the substance surrounding him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Unfortunately for him, horniness made it harder for him to control his powers and his head went right through the wall. He had to swallow back a gasp when he saw the object surrounding him was none other than Peter Parker himself. 

The boy was panting as he got used to the feeling of Visions member inside of him. Was this normal? the man wondered. Was this what sex was supposed to be like? Whatever it was he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

Peter was in heaven as well. He had never had something so big inside of him. And when he said big, he meant BIG. It took him a few moments to get used to the size but he eventually moved forward then back again, moaning at the feeling of being filled completely. 

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a moan from behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. Could someone be watching him? Peter blushed at the thought then turned absolutely red when he realized that he could be fucking someone’s actual cock right now. Peter knew more and more people with powers were joining the avengers and was extremely turned on at the thought of fucking someone through a wall. He decided to put on a show. 

“Fuck. I’m so full! Feels so good!” He moaned, pulling out before slamming in once more. 

Vision had pulled his head out of the wall when he had almost been caught but could now clearly hear the words the young teen was speaking. Visions threw his head back and let out another moan. He had really been missing out on a lot before he discovered sex. 

“I’m close.” Peter cried out. 

Vision didn’t know what that meant but he felt a strange feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. What was happening now? 

Peter was letting out high pitched moans over and over as he neared his release. He had stopped fucking himself and instead was being fucked by the dick in the wall. Peter cried out as it thrust particularly hard and he came all over the carpet in his room. 

As the dick continued to fuck him, Peter tried to pull off because of the overstimulation. He couldn’t move though. Something was holding him in place. He cried out and squirmed because of the overwhelming pleasure. 

The pounding eventually stopped all at once as the dick buried itself deep inside of Peter and released. Peter wasn’t sure what was happening at first but then he felt a warm liquid filling him, first deep in his hole, then beginning to spill over the edges. It was like a waterfall coming out of him. Whoever was cuming must not have done so in a long time to have so many buckets of cum pulsing inside of the spiderling. 

Eventually, the dick pulled out and Peter collapsed on the floor, panting. 

“Mr. Parker?” He heard. “Mr. Stark has requested your presence downstairs.” Visions voice called out. Peter noticed he sounded a bit out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you all think! As always, leave prompts you want to hear! I'm doing my best to get through all the ones people leave.


	12. Peter/Tony/Steve- Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It also kind of made me want to see Peter stuck in a wall with different Avengers taking turns with him."
> 
> This was beta-ed by Charlotina101

“Damn it.” Peter cursed to himself. How had he ended up in the position?Sure, he wasdisobeyingMr. Starks orders by going out to patrol on a school night, but how was he to know that the man had updated hisbabymonitorprotocol? An update thatapparentlydoesn’t let him sneakoutwindows anymore. Quite theoppositein fact. The teen was currentlysandwichedbetween thetop and bottom parts of his window, face hanging out into the cold New York night andlegsdanglingover his carpeted floor. Damn it. 

Peter pulled hisSpidermanmask off. He didn’t need people seeing their hero in such a position. And besides, it was dark enough to hide the rest of his suit. 

After several minutes of strugglingwith no avail, Peter heard the distinct sounds of Mr. Starksexpensiveloafersmaking their way towards his room. 

“You okay inthereKid?” There was a knock at his door “I got a notification that you were trying to sneakout.Which I know you wouldnever do.” Tony said. Peter could practically see the knowing smirk on the man’s face. 

“No..Um... I’m all good in here M-Mr. Stark!” Peter called out a bit higher than usual, voice cracking. 

“Really?” The older man asked, as Peter heard the door opening.The man let out a barking laugh.

“S’notfunny.” Peter mumbled to himself.

“Need some help there Pete?”Tonysaid, making his way over to the teen. Peter wastoo embarrassedto respond and simply nodded.He expected to feel the window being liftedoff ofhim orperhapsStarkattemptingto pull him out. What he did not expect to feel was a warm hand, rough from working in the lab, to be placed on his ass, massaging circles into the flesh. 

“M-Mr.Stark?” Peterwhimpered. 

“Seems like you need to be punished for breaking the rules don’tyathink? Sneaking out at night is very dangerous.”

Peter tried to bight back a moan as the older man continued to knead his ass through his spandex.

“I need an answerspiderling.” Tony said, halting his movements for a moment. “Do you think you need punishment?” 

Sure,Peter had imagined Mr. Stark having his way with him. He hadthoughtabout it more than he would like to admit. But he never pictured it with half his body hanging out of a window for half of New York to see. But he wasn’t going to pass thisopportunity. 

“Y-yeah.” He eventually stuttered out.

“Good boy.” Stark said, a hint of a smirk in his voice. With that he immediately took Peter’s suit andrippedit around theboy’storso so he could remove it like pants.

“Hey!” Peter cried out when hisprecioussuit was ruined.

“Calm down kid. I’ll make you a new one.” Tonysaidas he quickly removed the suit all the way and gently spread Peter’s cheeks to reveal his hole.

Peter let out a moan but quickly covered his mouth with his hand when he got astrangelook from a woman below. He was glad he didn’t have his mask on. He didn’t need the whole city to see their hero getting fucked by ironman. 

Speaking of being fucked by ironman, while Peter had been busy trying to be quiet, Tony had begun opening the boy up, making Peter’s job much harder.

“Are they looking at you Pete?” Tony spoke darkly. “Are you letting the whole city know how good I am making you feel?”

“T-trying to b-be quiet.” Peter choked out through the pleasure.

“It’s about to get a lot harder. No pun intended.” Tony said as he pulled his fingers out and removed his own pants.

The inventor lined his tip up with the tinyhole before him and slowly began to press himself into the tight heat of Peter Parker.

Peter was doing his best not to make anynoise,he was glad that the darkness of the night gave him some cover but not enough to hide him completely. He got several knowing anddisgustedlooks from pedestrians.

Just as he felt Tonybottomout inside of him with a runt, he heard the door to his room open. Fuck who could it be? He heard Tony talking to the voice.

“Don’t be a pussy. Come join us.” Tony said.

“I-I don’t know if I should-” Peter heard he unmistakable voice of STEVE FREAKING ROGERS.Of course,his hero would be the one who would walk in on Tony being balls deep inside of him. 

“It’s fine ice man. I’m teaching the kid a lesson. He tried to sneak out.”

There was a moment of silence. Steve was no doubt having an internal struggle about the moralconsequencesof fuckinga teen who was stuck in a window. His bodily needs eventuallywon. “He really shouldn’t be sneaking out.” He eventually said.

“Exactly. Now come join me. I’m sure we can make room in this holeof his.” Tony said, patting Peter’s ass as if he was aracehorseor something.

Peter felt new, bigger hands make their way to and into his holealongsideTony'smember. He couldn’t keep his groan in as CapitanAmerica slid his large fingers in and out of him while Tony Stark gently pulled his cock in and out as well.When they deemed Peter wasstretchedout enough, Steve joined Tony and began to slowly push himself all the way into the teen. Just as the men were about to bottom out completely- 

“Peter?” The teen snapped his head down to the street several floors below.

“N-Ned?” Peter called out, slightlypanicked. 

“Lights out Fri.” Tony muttered quickly so that he, cap, and the back end of Peter would be covered in darkness.Unfortunately,Peter’s head and torso was on full display to his friend.Inadditionto that, the twoheroescontinued to pound into him.

“What are you doing Peter?” Ned asked from below.

“What? N-nothing. Nothing!” He said, ignoring how his voice cracked when one of them men behind him would give a particularly hard thrust.

“Are you stuck or something?” Ned said again beginning to grow worried.

“I’m just- fuck- feedingpigeons?” Petersaid, hoping his excuse wasconvincing.Apparently,he was notbecauseTony let out a barking laugh. Peter heard Steve tell him to shush.

“I thought you weregonna‘work’ tonight?” Ned questioned further.

Peter hadforgottenhe had promised to call his guy in the chair as soon as he went outto patrol.

“Y-yeah. I’ll be downi-in a minute.” 

“You ready kid?” Tony asked. As both he andSteve began to near their climaxes.

“Yeah.” He muttered, using all the control he had left in him to keep a neutral face as the two most powerfulheroesdestroyed his hole.

“What was that?” Ned asked.

“I-” Peter started but couldn’t finish because he hadto..well... finish.

Both Steve and Tony gave one last powerful push before stilling inside the boy as theyemptiedtheircum into Peter’s pulsing hole.

The teen knew hehadto pull himself together. He knew he should apologize to Ned. He knew half the city could see him. But he didn’t care. Sometimes you brain just turns off. 

Peter’s brain wasabsolutelyfucked out of him as he gave out a loud cry andcollapsedon topthe window, his cumcoveringthe inside of his wall.

He laytherefor a moment, blissed out from his orgasm until be felt the two big cocks in himslowlypull out, cum spilling onto his carpet.

The weight of the window on top of him was removed and he felt himself being carried to bed by a pair of strong arms.

As he was being cleaned off with awashcloth, as gruff voice spokesoftlyinto his ear, “Are you ever going to sneak out again?”

Peter may had used his head to shake no, but he knew deep down that if this is what happened when he broke the ruled, he would be sneaking out every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love hearing what you think and your prompts!!


	13. Steve/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Steve\Peter exhibition  
> Sam spends the night at Steve’s, but Peter comes over during the night.  
> Sam wakes up and watches as Steve strips Peter, rimming and fingering a moaning and whimpering Peter, making him cum, before he fucks Peter on his bed. And gives a wink towards Sam.”
> 
> This was beta-ed by Notwhatyouthink !!

“Fuck,” Sam said as he dropped his heavy mission bag onto Steve’s carpet. “That was…” 

“I know,” Steve agreed tiredly. They had just defeated another hydra base just south of New York. Both men were exhausted from the long and drawn-out battle. 

“You want food or anything?” Steve asked, attempting to be a gracious host. 

“I’m good, man. I just want to sleep,” Sam said as he collapsed onto the super soldier’s maroon couch. 

Steve nodded before following suit and laying on the recliner, too tired to be bothered to make his way to his bedroom. Both men fell asleep instantly. 

\--

Later that night, Steve jolted awake when a small hand tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What-”

“It’s just me,” The soft voice of Peter Parker spoke from the darkness of the living doom. 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him onto his lap for a kiss. 

“It’s late, sweetheart,” Steve said once they broke apart. 

“I know,” The boy said. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew Peter was blushing. “But I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I missed you.” 

Steve smiled and pulled Peter to his chest, so the teen was cuddled on top of him. “I missed you too.” He pressed a kiss to the spiderling’s head. 

Their quiet cuddling didn’t last long. With Peter’s warm body pressed against him, Steve began to grow hard. He knew Peter could feel it as he let out a soft, high moan. 

“Shhh,” Steve whispered, “Sam’s sleeping over on the couch. You don’t want him to see what a dirty boy you are, do you?” 

Peter shook his head; eyes wide and eager to please. 

“Good. Then, if we are gonna do this, you are going to have to be very quiet. Can you do that for me?” 

Again, Peter nodded. 

Steve smiled. “Alright then. I’m too tired to do all the work so you are going to open yourself up, then you are going to ride me.” 

At this, Peter quickly got to work. He shimmied out of his jeans and underwear, still balanced on top of Steve who was watching happily from the recliner. 

Little did he know, Steve was not the only one watching. 

Years of training had taught Sam how to wake up at the slightest noise. He had opened his eyes when he heard the other two talking. At first, he attempted to ignore them but the situation was getting increasingly more interesting. 

The man remained in his position on the couch, but his eyes were locked on the rear end of the teen who was currently working his own fingers into his asshole. 

“Shhh,” Steve warned Peter as he let out another moan, “You don’t want to wake up Sam, do you?” 

At the mention of his name, Sam looked up at Steve and was shocked to see the other man staring directly back at him. The darker-skinned man was about to look away but stopped when the super-soldier smirked at him. Fuck. 

“Alight darlin’, are you ready?” Steve asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Peter panted. He then quickly unzipped the Capitan’s pants and pulled out his huge cock. 

“Careful, Pete,” Steve warned as Peter eagerly lined himself up. Then, he slowly began to sink himself down on the other man’s member. 

Steve didn’t break his eye contact with Sam the whole time. Sam himself, couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized by the way Peter slowly took in the monstrous dick, inch by inch until it was entirely seated in him.

“Whenever your ready love,” Steve whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead. 

Peter started slowly, pushing up and impaling himself again. He slowly sped up his pace, using his super strength to get himself up and down. 

Eventually, Steve brought his hands to the boy’s waist and began hammering into him, bringing his hips up to meet the motions of the younger. 

Peter, the sweet thing, was trying to stay quiet but was failing miserably. If Sam hadn’t woken up before, he definitely would have now. With every thrust, the kid would let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp. On top of that, the sound of skin slapping skin was deafening. 

Sam reached his hand down to his own crotch and pulled out his dick, pumping it to the rhythm of the couple’s thrusts. 

“I’m close,” Steve grunted through his teeth as he continued his brutal pace.

Peter made a noise that sounded like ‘me too’ but was scrambled up by his pleasure. 

Peter’s moans got higher and higher until he finally cried out as he released all over Steve’s chest. 

The Capitan continued his pace, chasing his own orgasm. He fucked into the limp but shaking body of Peter. With one last thrust, he buried himself deeply in the boy as he released his seed deep in him. Steve stared into Sam’s eyes as he continued to pulse inside the teen, filling him up more and more. 

Sam himself, came on his hand at the sight of his friend filling Peter up like a balloon.

Eventually, Steve pulled out of the boy who was now asleep on his chest. His own cum spilled out of the gaping hole, puddling into a spot on his chair that would definitely stain, not that he cared. 

Sam looked up from the pile of cum to look at Steve one last time. 

Steve winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love hearing comments! Keep leaving those prompts!!


	14. Peter/Steve +Sam (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A part two where Sam and Steve Fuck Pete"

Peter woke up the next morning still naked and onto of Steve. The larger avenger had his huge arms wrapped around Peter as he slept. Peter let out a content sign. He loved being close to Steve. They never really got much alone time together.

Wait.

Shit.

Peter had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone. Sam was in the room with them. Had he seen it? Had they woken him?

Peter prayed to any god who might have the slightest chance of listening to him that Sam was still asleep. That he hadn’t heard anything the night before.

Unfortunately, the gods did not favor him. Peter rolled over and saw Sam, wide awake, as he appeared to be scrolling through his phone. The older solider looked over to Peter and gave a small wave in acknowledgement.

“Oh my god!” Peter said, grabbing the nearest blanket and covering himself quickly. “I am so sorry Mr. Wilson! I completely forgot that you were here and I’m so so sorry!” Peter burst out, voice a bit higher than usual.

Sam smirked back. “Don’t worry about it kid.” Then he looked back at his phone before adding, “I enjoyed the show.”

Peter cocked his head to the side. “You… you what?”

“Enjoyed the show.” Steve spoke up. Peter jumped a bit in surprise having not realized that the Capitan had woken up.

“You knew he was awake?” Peter said, turning even redder.

“Not at first” Steve replied, sitting up a bit and stretching with Peter still in his lap. “He seemed to like the view.”

“Would have been better if it hadn’t been so dark.” Sam said as casually as if he had been discussing a new TV show.

“There is light now.” Peter said softly, gesturing towards the sun coming through the window.

“There is.” Sam agreed, finally putting down his phone.

“What would you like to do in that light?” Steve asked Peter, already knowing the answer.

Peter climbed off his spot-on top of Steve and made his way to the Falcon. As he walked, he let the blanket he had been using to cover himself fall to the floor, revealing his whole body to the both Avengers. He stopped directly in front of Sam.

“Can you see me now?” He asked.

Sam chose to reply with action rather than words. The action he chose was pulling Peter down to the couch with him and pulling him into a firm, heated kiss.

Peter moaned into the kiss as he felt himself be flipped over and Sam climbed on top of him, not letting their lips disconnect for a single second. The younger teen also felt the couch dip behind him and felt a hand that could only belong to Steve run through his hair.

The kiss got more and more heated. Peter soon felt a hand make its way down to his ass and into his hole which was still stretched from last night. The hand revealed it’s self to be Steve when the man himself said, “Fuck. You still have my cum in you from last night.”

“Ready for some more of it?” Sam grunted.

Peter nodded enthusiastically. The other two men undressed completely and got in positions. Steve was in front using Peter’s mouth while Sam went behind and would hammer into Peter’s other hole.

“Ready spider kid?” Sam asked as he lined the top of his cock up with Peter’s still dripping hole.

“Yeah but don’t call me Spider k-” Peter started but never got to finish his sentence as both men slammed into him at the same time. Peter let out a high-pitched moan as Sam completely bottomed out on his first thrust in. The sound was muffled though by Steve’s large cock which was being shoved down his throat.

Both men synced up their thrusts, so Peter constantly felt like he was being emailed on both ends. It was torcher. He loved it.

Peter knew he wouldn’t last long. Especially after the orgasm he had the night before. He wanted to wait as long as possible to cum though because he knew both Sam and Steve would last much longer than him and the over stimulation would kill him if their brutal pace didn’t first.

Peter tried to hold his orgasm in but he couldn’t. With a particularly hard thrust from Sam right into his sweet spot, Peter came all over the couch. His arms collapsed and his eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back. He though he heard Steve chuckle at the face he made but Peter was too completely blissed out to noticed.

“You close?” Same asked Steve who was still fucking into Peter’s mouth even after his body went limp.

“Yeah.” He grunted.

“Same time?” Sam asked. The soldier knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer especially with how tight Peter had gotten from his orgasm.

“Yeah. On three.” Steve said.

“One.” Peter was practically shaking now from the overstimulation. He tried to escape the overpowering pleasure, but Steve’s large hands held him in place.

“Two.” Sam felt Steve’s cum in Peter’s tunnel every time he thrust. It melted around his own cock, making room for the cum that would soon be there.

“Three.” With much grunting, swearing, and moaning, all three men came. Peter practically screamed in pleasure around Steve’s dick as said man shot hit load deep down the younger’s throat. Sam push forward one last time and shot his load hard and deep into Peter’s hole, his cum joining Steve’s and leaking on to the rim of Peter’s hole.

All three heroes were still for several moments after, taking the time to mentally recover.

“I’m glad there was enough light this time.” Sam said eventually. Both Peter and Steve agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ LMK what you think and if you have any prompts. I might end this work soonish but idk yet. LMK. Thanks for reading!!!! <3


	15. Steve and Peter- Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve gets revenge on Tony, by seducing and popping the cherry of Peter and recording it to send to Tony."

“Fucking Stark.” Steve cursed to himself as he made his way out of the conference room. He couldn’t take it anymore. Tony’s ego was becoming more and more inflated ever since he had managed to save the day on their latest mission. He had been cracking jokes and ignoring Steve’s well thought out strategies throughout the entire hour-long meeting and Steve had had enough.

He made his way towards the kitchen, trying to think of ways to get back at the billionaire. That was the main problem. Tony was a billionaire. Anything he destroyed or messed with could easily be replaced by the man because of his large about of wealth. What was something he wouldn’t be able to replace? Something so special it would really teach Tony a lesson.

Steve was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and an energetic Peter Parker-Stark tossing his backpack on the floor and making his way to the fridge for an after-school snack.

“Hey Steve- er Mr. Rogers!” Peter said through a mouthful of day old pizza.

A light bulb went off in the head of the super solider. That was it! The one thing Tony loved more than anything else that could not be replaced. His son! But Steve couldn’t hurt him. He was too fond of the young hero to inflict pain on him. He needed to find some way to hurt Tony without bringing Peter down as well.

“Hey kid.” He eventually replied thoughtfully. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was great Mr. Captain sir! Me and Ned had this physics project where we had to build a real…” Steve continued to nod his head through Peter’s rant about his day through he wasn’t actually listening to the teen. He was forming a plan.

“That’s great kid.” Steve said eventually. “And are those bullies leaving you alone?” He asked.

Peter’s face went from his usual smile to that of a kicked puppy. “sorta.” He mumbled, looking down at his worn-out shoes that he insisted on wearing though Tony had bought him countless other pairs. “They didn’t hurt me or anything today.” He said.

“What did they do?” Steve pried further.

“J-just teased me a bit.” He said. “And told me I would die a v-virgin. Said n-no one would ever want t-to have sex with me.” He admitted, face turning tomato red.

That was it! That was the perfect plan! He could earn Peter some popularity point and punish Tony at the same time!

“That’s not true.” Steve said, his voice turning from that if a caring adult to a much lower and predatorial tone. Peter seemed to notice the change as well and felt a shiver run through his body.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked, looking up shyly.

“It’s not true.” Steve repeated. “I’m sure every guy in that school of yours is trying to get into your pants and you’re just to oblivious to notice.” He said with a chuckled.

“I d-don’t like any of the g-guys at my school. T-to mean.” Peter said. Steve took a few steps closer, so that Peter was cornered against the counter.

“So you’re looking for a real man? Someone to take care of you?” Steve asked.

“Y-yeah.” Peter gulped. Steve was so close to him he could smell the old timey aftershave stronger than ever.

“You’re looking for a gentleman? Or maybe a Capitan?” Steve asked, his voice impossibly soft and low.

Peter couldn’t even speak. Instead he offered an enthusiastic nod.

Steve smirked. He quickly reached down and placed his large hands around Peter’s waist and easily lifted him up, so he was sitting on the countertop. Peter let out a soft yelp in surprise at being moved but stilled when he saw that Steve was mere centimeters apart.

“Tell me to stop and I will baby-boy.” Steve said.

Peter felt the older man’s breath against his face. He wanted this. He needed this. “D-don’t stop.” He breathed out.

At that, Steve slammed his lips against the younger teens, kissing him with hunger and passion. Peter was inexperienced to say the least, but he was a fast learner and tried his best to keep up with the speed of the Capitan.

Steve wrapped his arms around Peter once more and pulled him into his arms. He then continued to kiss him as he carried the boy into the closest room which just happened to be Tony’s. Even better; it was sound proofed and had a lock that would only open from the inside. Plus, Steve would get to take Tony son’s virginity in the man’s own room. There was just one last piece of the puzzle.

Steve gently laid the spiderling on the huge bed before he stood up, leaving a breathless Peter on the mattress.

“W-what’s that for.” Peter asked, motioning to Steve’s phone that the older man had just leaned against some science award on top of a bookshelf.

“To remember this.” Steve said simply, walking back towards Peter as he began to undo his belt.

“B-but I don’t know if I w-want-” Peter started but was cut off by the feeling of Steve lips on his own again.

“Trust me baby. It’s alright.” Steve reassured. Peter nodded, though he was still a but unsure. Steve decided he needed to take Peter’s mind of the camera that was not recording their every move. He locked lips again with the younger man and began to remove both of their clothing. Steve’s was the easiest as he was still wearing training clothes which consisted of athletic pants and a tight t-shirt. He then got to work on removing Peter’s faded blue jeans and the layers of jackets and science shirt the teen had on. Eventually he was left in nothing, but his blue boxer and Steve was completely naked.

Peter couldn’t keep his eyes of the long member that was attached to the super solider. It was gigantic. So large that Peter wouldn’t even be able to wrap his whole hand around it if he tried. He was so distracted by Steve’s naked body that he didn’t notice Steve removing Peter’s own boxers till they were already gone. He immediately began to feel embarrassed and tried to cover himself up with his hands but was stopped when Steve grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Don’t try to cover yourself baby-boy. You look amazing. You look sexy.” He said into his ear, trying to give the other boy some confidence. He then slowly lowered his hands and ran them up and down Peter’s sides, causing him to shiver. He then let them go even lower and brush around Peter’s back side.

“Are you ready baby? I’m gonna get you all nice and prepped.” Steve asked and Peter nodded. Steve readjusted their position so that Peter’s now spread legs were in perfect view by the camera. He then grabbed some lube from the bed side table and spread it around his fingers. He too his pointer finger and slowly began to ease it into the younger boy.

Peter instantly began to writhe around on the bed in both pleasure as well as pain from being entered for the first time. “Shhh it’s okay baby.” Steve said, trying to comfort him.

“I-It’s just a lot.” Peter mumbled to which Steve laughed.

“Oh honey, we’re only getting started.”

He then proceeded to add another finger and another. He had never felt anyone as tight and hard to open as Peter was. It made him even more aroused to know that he would be the first person to ever be inside the younger man.

“You ready Peter? You ready for me to be inside you?” Steve said eventually once he decided Peter was stretched out enough.

“W-w-ill it fit?” Peter asked, looking up the Steve’s cock with concern in his eyes.

“Don’t worry baby-boy. It might take a minute, but it will fit.” He reassured. Peter nodded and Steve gave him one last smile before lining up with Peter’s entrance. The blunt tip of his cock pressed against the unpenetrated hole and slowly began to push its way into Peter’s tunnel.

Peter began to have tears in his eye from the stretch, so Steve stopped.

“No!” Peter cried out. “Just do it! All at one!” He moaned. Steve nodded in understanding. He wanted the hard part out of the way all at once. Steve took a deep breath and gave one hard push into Peter’s until he bottomed out inside of his passage.

Peter let out yet another scream of pleasure at the feeling of being so full. He felt himself squeeze around the gigantic member inside of him.

“M-move.” Peter said eventually and who was Steve to argue with that? He leaned forward into a push up position over Peter and began to snap his hips into the boy with was not squirming and moaning with mind numbing pleasure.

“You’re so good for me baby.” Steve grunted encouragement into his ear. “Taking my big cock so well underoos.” He smirked to himself. He knew Tony would absolutely hate hearing the nickname he claimed for his son being used in such a setting.

“I-I’m close!” Peter called out. Steve moved his legs a bit as he continued to thrust so the camera would be ablet to see Peter finish.

“Cum for me baby.” Steve said into his ear. And Peter did. He let out one more yell as he shot his load all over the smooth chest of the man on top of him. Steve felt Peter’s hole get impossibly tighter and began thrusting like a mad man into him. He was so close. He was almost there. Peter let out high-pitched moans of discomfort and overstimulation with each thrust. Steve gave one last hard thrust into the teen and made direct eye contact with the phone camera as he burst his hot white seed into Peter. He continued to thrust slowly as he emptied himself into the hole and worked the liquid as deep as he could.

He eventually pulled out and smiled as his seed flowed out of a now sleeping Peter. Steve stood and grabbed his phone and brought it over to the boy. He zoomed in on the white liquid pulsing out of Peter every time his now ruined hole fluttered. 

“Karmas a bitch. And that bitch is mine.” Steve growled before ending the video and pressing send. He curled up next to the sleeping teen and wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to enjoy one last moment before he was inevitable murdered by the billionaire inventor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while but I finally posted! Lmk what you think! I am always taking prompt! They help me write faster!!😂❤️


	16. Peter/Steve +Tony Revenge Sex (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!!

He was going to kill Steve Rogers. There was no room for discussion or debate. They man needed to be killed.

Tony clenched his fists as he watched the super solider taking the virginity of his precious little Peter on the screen of his computer. Rogers had crossed a line with this one. He had gone too far.

He continued to watch the video as Steve pounded into the teen over and over and Peter let out little high-pitched moans as he neared his release. Tony felt rage boiling inside of him, but he felt something else as well. He felt almost turned on by the sight of the beautiful boy. He knew it was wrong and that Peter was his son, but he wasn’t biologically his. So it wasn’t wrong that he was beginning to get hard from the scream Peter released when he had finally reached his climax?

The inventor decided not to focus on that and to instead go with his initial feeling of rage and need to murder the older hero. He stormed out of his lab and up the stairs to the common room level. He didn’t know where the two of them were or if they were either together at the moment, but he needed to deal with both of them. He stomped towards Steve’s room, deciding that he would deal with him first. He was almost to the large white door when he heard something eerily familiar. It was what he had heard just minutes ago from the video he had received. It was the sound of soft high-pitched muffled moans and the soft grunt that could only belong to Steve Rogers. Tony followed the sound to the hallway closet and whipped the door open with fire in his eyes.

At the sound of the door opening both Peter and Steve whipped their heads to face the door. Peter’s eyes became impossibly wide at the sight of his father and he immediately pulled off of the cock that his mouth had just been wrapped around. He then quickly moved away from Steve and attempted to cover his naked lower half with his hands.

Steve was the opposite of the nervous and mortified Peter. He coolly turned to face Tony with not a hint of guilt in his eyes and didn’t know even attempt to cover his monstrous hard member that was hanging in front of him.

“Stark.” He greeted the inventor calmly.

“Rogers.” Tony gritted out. “Just what do you think you are doing with my son.” He said, taking a menacing step forward into the closet.

“I’m sure it was pretty obvious.” Steve smiled innocently. “I was, as the kids these days say, getting head.”

This made Tony even more mad. He grabbed on to Steve’s collar, “That’s. My. Son.” Tony said through his teeth.

“Really? Cause I’m the one he calls daddy.” Steve smirked again.

That was it for Tony. He brought his fist back and was just about to punch the song of a bitch in the face when he heard the soft voice of Peter-

“Wait!” He said, holding up a hand from his place still seated on the floor.

“What kid.” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off of the taller man.

“D-don’t hurt him.” Peter pleaded.

“Why shouldn’t I? He took advantage of you Pete.”

“No! I wanted to.” Peter said, getting a bit closer. “I can h-help you too though! See?” Peter said excitedly. He scooted forward on his knees so he was now in front of the older genius and reched to undo his belt.

“What? No Pete I can’t do that.” Tony said, letting go of Steve and swatting away the teen’s hands.

“No he’s really good Tony.” Steve said.

Tony got distracted by the need to glare at Steve that he didn’t notice Peter unzipping his pants until it was too late. The teen managed to remove the large member from the confines of Tony’s jeans and wrapped his small hands around it.

  
“Peter don’t- ohhhh!” Tony started to protest but was cut off by a moan of pleasure when the smaller boy wrapped his lips around the now red hard cock.

“Told ya.” Steve smirked.

“I hate you Rogers.” Tony managed to say through the pleasure. He let his head fall back against the wall of the closet.

Steve let out a small chuckle. He then closed the closet door again so they would not receive any unwanted company. After he was sure the door was secure he got down on his knees behind Peter and began massaging his round perky ass.

Peter let out a moan that sent vibrations through Tony’s cock. “You need on helping Tony.” Steve said. “I’ll get you ready to take us.” Steve said.

“Us?” Tony asked.

“Yes. Us. He’s more than capable to get us both inside of him aren’t you baby?”

Peter’s eyes went wide but he nodded, still not removing his mouth from his dad.

Steve smiled proudly and got to work opening Peter up. They boy was still a bit stretched from their little session earlier, but he was also incredible tight. Steve stuck one of his large fingers in and grew even more aroused when he felt his cum from earlier still inside the younger boy.

Steve was quickly able to add another finger, and another, and another. One he had four fingers worked inside of him he decided that Peter was ready. Steve saw the Peter was still distracted by Tony’s cock, so he lined himself up with the tight pucker of Peter’s hole as he slid the round tip of his length all the way into Peter’s tunnel until he bottomed out.

Steve would have given anything to see Peter’s face at that moment. He imagined the way his eyes would go wide at the sudden intrusion and the way his mouth would open in pleasure.

Tony pulled himself out of Peter as Steve slowly began fucking into him. “You alright kid?” He asked with a bit of concern.

“mm so good!” He cried out as Steve gave a particularly good thrust.

“Come here Tony. Lay under him.” Steve instructed as he pulled out so they could shift positions. Peter whined at the loss but recovered quickly as he was repositioned onto his father’s lap. He bit his lip as Tony lined himself up and eventually pushed his hips forward so Peter was fully seated around him.

Both let out sounds of pleasure. They were in pure ecstasy. The feeling only got better when Steve slowly began to push himself into Peter. His cock rubbed roughly against the other man’s as they both buried themselves in the young hero.

“M-move! Please!” Peter cried out. Both men looked at each other and nodded. Steve pulled out while Tony moved his hips down before both roughly thrust back in at the same time. They set a brutal pace as they hammered into Peter’s small frame. Peter didn’t last long at all. After only three minutes he let out a loud cry as he came all over Tony’s chest. He let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder as the two kept fucking him. He squirmed and cried in overstimulation at the overwhelming pleasure that was coming from inside of him.

“I’m close.” Tony grunted.

“Me too.” Steve agreed as they continued to thrust in tandem.

Steve ended up cuming first. He released his load inside of Peter and felt a sense of satisfaction as he felt the vast amount of seed covering Tony’s cock as well. He continued to thrust as he emptied himself.

Tony’s came shortly after. He became overwhelmed with the feeling of Peter’s cum on him and the cum of his fellow avenger covering him inside of his son. He bottomed out one last time and grunted as he exploded deep in the passage. Tony had even more cum than Steve and in leaked out through the tunnel and onto both of their legs.

They lay there for another minute, still inside of Peter as they caught their breath.

“I’m still going to kill you Rogers.” Tony said eventually.

“I know.” Steve laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you think! I'm always taking prompts!


	17. Peter/Tony/Steve-cuckold, accidental creampie, boypussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Tony/Steve-Threesome, accidental creampie, boypussy

Peter/Steve/Tony- boypussy threesome

“You sure about this Pete?” Tony asked as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Y-yes I’m sure. Just a bit nervous.” He nodded, looking over at Steve who was already naked from the waist up.

“We can stop at any time if you need.” The super solider said firmly.

“I’ll be alright Mr. Rogers.” Peter nodded. He hated to do this. He really did. He and his boyfriend Tony had made a list of all the things they wanted to do together sexually and one of the things was a threesome. Tony hadn’t loved the idea of sharing but he had agreed to it under the condition that he could control everything.

All three heroes quickly undressed until they were standing in the bedroom in a somewhat awkward silence. Tony, of course, was the first to speak.

“You do only what I say. I will be sitting in this chair watching. If he uses his safe word, everything stops. Understood?” Tony asked, casually walking over to the expensive leather chair and sitting down.

“Understood.” Steve nodded.

“And the second most important rule is that you cannot cum in him. We will be using condoms at all times. Even though Peter is all male despite his pussy, he can still get pregnant and we don’t want that. Yet.”

“Understood.” Steve repeated.

“Good. Now Peter?” The youngest hero instantly perked up with the anticipation of an order he would be quick to follow. “I want you to go over there and show Mr. Rogers just how talented your mouth is.”

Peter nodded and took a few steps towards Steve, so he was standing in front of him. He slowly began to sink down to his knees util the man’s cock was directly in his face. He gulped. He would never say it to Tony, but Steve was much bigger than his boyfriend (not that Tony was small by any means). His cock had grown along with the rest of him when he had been injected with the serum.

“Alright Pete. Get on with it” Tony instructed, taking a sip of his alcohol that he had somehow acquired.

Peter had given many blowjobs in his time. He expertly took the large cock in his hands and rubbed it up and down a few times before bringing it to his lips, and slowly pushing it down his throat. 

Steve let his head fall back in a moan of pleasure. “Shit. You weren’t lying Stark. The kids mouth is incredible.”

Peter felt himself blush at the words.

“Careful Rogers.” Tony warned with a chuckle. “The kid had a praise kink. We don’t want him getting off before we even get started.”

Peter kept bobbing his head up and down for the next couple minutes, motivated by the grunts and moans of pleasure from Captain America. At one point he tried to bring a hand down between his own legs and play with the plug that was already submerged deep within his pussy keeping him open, but he had quickly pulled back when scolded by his boyfriend.

“Alright, I’m bored.” Tony said with a sigh. “Time for the good stuff. Peter, on the bed on you back.”

Peter quickly scrambled to his feet and laid his back onto the soft mattress.

“Get him ready Steve.”

And Steve did just that. He gently spread Peter’s legs apart revealing his hole, stuffed full of a bright red dildo. The solider reached in and slowly pulled the object out, causing Peter to let out a long and low moan. “Jesus, he’s wet.” Steve remarked at the sheer amount of slick coming from the hole.

Tony only nodded with a smirk.

Steve began to line himself up with the entrance but was stopped. “Nope! Rule two. Condom.” Tony interrupted.

“Right, sorry.” Steve nodded. He took the small plastic device that the other man threw to him and began rolling it onto his member. Unfortunately, before it reached the base of his cock, it split in half. Steve looked over at Tony who muttered, “Must be a faulty one.” And tossed him another. It ripped again.

“I think I might be too big for the condoms after the serum.” Steve said.

“If you’re too big, you can’t ride the ride.” Tony replied.

“No no no!” Peter said, sitting up quickly. It was clear from his leaking pussy and the blush on his face that he was desperate. “It’s fine! He can just pull out. Please! I need it!”

“I don’t know Pete…”

“Please sir! I need it!” He pleaded.

“Alright.” Tony nodded reluctantly. “But make sure you pull out.”

Steve nodded and reclaimed his previous position hoovering over the smaller man. “Ready?” He asked. Peter nodded his head up and down frantically. Steve smiled a bit before sinking into the warmth painfully slow.

He felt his cock expanding Peter’s walls farther than they had ever been pushed before. He felt like he could cum right then and there just from the sensation. But of course, he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to cum in Peter.

One Peter was used to the gigantic size, Steve began to push and pull his hips in and out, driving his cock farther into Peter’s core with each thrust.

Tony watched with both a hint of jealousy, and a great deal of arousal. Eventually he told them to switch positions, so Steve was laying on his back and Peter was on top of him, facing Tony as the bigger man thrust up into him over and over. Tony liked being able to see Peter’s pussy being absolutely destroyed.

“I’m close” Peter cried out eventually.

“You can cum when you are ready. Not you though Rogers.”

Steve nodded and continued his mission to get the other boy to orgasm. In truth, he himself was painfully close to busting as well but he just needed to hold it for now.

“Ah! I’m cumming” Peter shouted out. Many things happened at once. His head fell back, and his eyes rolled into his head. He began to vibrate with pleasure and would have fallen over had Steve not been there to keep him up. What really effected the older hero was the gush of cum that squirted out of the boy’s small hole, puddling around Steve’s large cock.

Oh no.

Steve couldn’t help himself; he was losing control. His brain went fuzzy as he began to buck up over and over into the tight wet pussy and released rope after rope inside.

Steve thought he heard Tony shouting something but couldn’t register as he rolled both he and Peter over and continued fucking his seed as deep as it would go, causing both of them to writhe in pleasure.

After several minutes, they both calmed down enough.

“W-what just happened?” Peter asked with a tired yawn.

Steve looked from Peter, to Tony to his cock that was still buried in the hole and coated in white. He slowly pulled out causing a river of cum to gush out of his pussy. He looked over at Tony who was both furious and extremely turned on at the sight of Peter fucked full of cum.

“I broke rule number two.” Was all Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while but let me know what you think and leave a prompt if you have any request! I do my best to write them all!!

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think! Also leave prompts if you have any ideas!!  
> Also this was not really edited (clearly lol)


End file.
